The present invention relates to frequency conversion, and more specifically, to frequency conversion between the microwave and optical domains.
A photon is an elementary particle, which includes the quantum of light and all other forms of electromagnetic radiation. A photon carries energy proportional to the radiation frequency and has zero rest mass.
Recently, scientific advances in the areas of quantum optics, microwave-frequency qubits and microelectromechanical (MEMS) resonators have attained or nearly attained the capacity to controllably prepare, manipulate and measure individual optical, microwave or mechanical quanta. Such systems demonstrate the high degree of perfection attained in engineering the superconducting microwave resonators, high-finesse optical cavities, high-quality-factor mechanical resonators and other elements needed for quantum operations. Systems that combine these advanced optical, microwave and/or mechanical elements offer new avenues for practical and useful technologies. In particular, a device which can convert quantum information between the microwave and optical realms will be an important technological advance and find a variety of uses in the areas of quantum computing and quantum information. For instance, while on the one hand superconducting microwave quantum bits may be easily fabricated in large numbers and high density, on the other hand optical systems show a superior ability to transmit quantum information long distances and to detect individual quanta. Also, for instance, a combination of two disparate technologies, such as the microwave-realm superconducting qubits and optical-realm trapped ions, may enable enhanced computing power.